


Karaoke

by caisha



Series: for it is not permitted that we stay [5]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Karaoke, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caisha/pseuds/caisha
Summary: Prompt: Reylo at a karaoke bar. Little tipsy, Ben/Kylo is shy at first. Idk I just really want them to sing.





	Karaoke

The group of five walked into the bar nestled between a pizza café and sushi restaurant. The song blasting through the surround sound speakers made Kylo instantly want to leave, but he saw Rey and Finn immediately start to laugh and dance as the guy in the front sang. Watching them bop and giggle, he sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair to calm himself.

"Come on, Kylo!" Rey said to him as she gripped his hand and pulled him deeper into the bar, "You want the moooves like Jagger, I got the moooves like Jagger! Let's put on a showww."

She was doing most of the work as she sang along and raised his arm up and down, and Kylo just watched her with an endearing expression - he hated places like this, but she had talked him into it the way she had so many other things. And watching her face light up as Finn and Poe shimmied down the walkway, Rose following good naturedly, to grab a booth was worth whatever annoyance he had to endure.

Kylo walked next to Rey and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the bar to get the first round going, she leaned against the counter, still singing.

"Maybe you should pace yourself, love - we'll be here all night," Kylo smirked at her, knowing he was winding her up.

_ "So watch and learn, I won't show you twice, head to toe, ohh baby rub me right,"  _ she purred at him and despite the energy in the bar he felt heady, leaning down to kiss her firmly on the lips. Her head tilted as she begged him for more with her lips, lost in their own world.

A throat cleared, "Can I help you two?" and they pulled away, Kylo barely sparing a glance for the bartender as he ordered a round of beers and shots of tequila. Rey smacked him on the chest lightly.

"Kylo, that was a bit rude, you know better," she admonished him and he shrugged.

"I'm here for you and not to be pleasant with bartenders," Rey sighed as she had a thousand times, but still she stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Love you," was all she said - and Kylo felt a deep need to pull her away and go somewhere quiet, as he always did when she openly showed him affection. She was the reason he endured places like this, no matter how good the company was.

"Here you guys go," the bartender interrupted, making Rey jump up and grab the beer bottles before heading to the table, leaving Kylo to pay and carry the shots behind her.

It turned out, Rose and Rey were  _ quite  _ the karaoke duo; Kylo watched as Rey bounced around on the stage, singing Taylor Swift's  _ Shake It Off.  _ Despite himself, he found himself bopping to the beat, returning Rey's big smile as she saw him.

"I never took you for a Taylor Swift fan, Kylo," Poe said to him from across the booth, and Kylo shrugged at the pilot that stared at him in surprise. Rey's friends were polite, but only ever tolerated Kylo because of how much she loved him; a fact he was distinctly aware of, though he didn't mind it.

"I'm a Rey fan," he told him, watching the surprise that flicked across his face before he held a beer bottle out in response. Kylo genuinely smiled at that, knowing that regardless of how he got along with them, they still had that in common.

As the night wore on, Finn and Poe singing rendentions of  _ B-52s Love Shack  _ and Rose surprising everyone with a free style version of  _ Baby Got Back,  _ Kylo was 4 shots and a few beers deeper than any of the others.

"Come on, Kylo! Please? One song," Rey begged him and fluttered her eyelashes, slightly tipsy, but far better off than he was. He had just now recovered from her shockingly accurate version of Kesha's  _ Tik Tok,  _ and didn't know how she was expecting him to continue with that vibe. "You don't have to do a traditional song, they have all sorts of them - choose one for me?"

Her smile, as always, was what convinced him to drag his ass to the song selector and browse the songs. It wasn't his style to go for the standard karaoke songs, knowing he would look like a fool either way and so chose something for Rey. He knew she would love it, had heard her listening to it so much that he wouldn't even have to look at the lyrics.

Taking a swig of water, he gripped the microphone tightly, trying to breathe through the nerves as the opening chords to Ed Sheeran's  _ Perfect  _ began. Rey looked at him in surprise and then shock as he started singing,

_ I found a love for me _

_ Darling just dive right in _

_ And follow my lead _

Kylo had never sang for her, but it was clear he hadn't lost his touch as the bar got noticeably more quiet as he transitioned into the bridge.

_ Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know _

_ She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home _

Kylo poured perhaps an unnecessary amount of emotion into the song, at least as far as he was concerned for a karaoke bar, but as so often was with Rey, his world narrowed to only her when she looked at him. And she was, with a contemplative expression, knowing the song meant far more than just something he randomly chose. Kylo had done this for her, he was out at a loud karaoke bar, singing Ed Sheeran, for  _ her.  _ He watched her leave the booth and walk up to stand in front of him as the song wrapped up.

_ Now I know I have met an angel in person _

_ And she looks perfect _

_ I don't deserve this _

_ You look perfect tonight _

As the last sentence left his lips and leaned down to kiss her, unable to resist the temptation as always, letting her know - in case she wasn't aware - that he meant every word. He heard cheers from her friends behind them, overpowering a few whoops from strangers as his hand cradled her head. She pulled away and he heard a sniffle and cursed slightly, putting the microphone back and pulling her away from peoples' eyes.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He knew she wasn't, as his thumbs swiped a few tears that had escaped, but he was trying more and more to  _ ask  _ instead of assume, as she said.

Sniffling, she nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay - I just-" she didn't finish the sentence as she walked into him and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Kylo. So much it scares me."

He let out a shuddering breath as his arms held her tight, wrapped around her entire body; his head rested against her own as he cradled it to his chest. "I know, believe me I know."

They stood there for a long time, Kylo sobering up in the reality of the situation, holding her as long as she wanted. Eventually she moved to pull away and he smiled at her, "I love you, too, you know. We can be scared together."

At that, Rey cracked a smile and let out a laugh before nodding over to the booth, "Come on, before we start a scandalous rumor."

"Too late for that," he snickered, remembering the trivia night a few weeks ago, and Finn's aghast expression as he had walked into the alley for some air and caught them.

Rey smacked his chest and he smiled as he slid into the booth.

"Dang Kylo, didn't know you sang so well - we should keep you around," Rose's voice chirped.

"I doubt we have much choice in the matter, I think Rey's fairly addicted," Poe replied with a wink, laughing as it elicited a blush.

They spent another hour there, mostly just listening to other people and singing along as they wound down for the night. Towards the end of the night, Rey leaned in to whisper in Kylo's ear, "We should do a duet, do you want to?"

Kylo watched her hopeful expression, eyes glittering with alcohol and a good time, and just nodded. She clapped and pulled him out.

"I know what we should do," he said, surprising her. "You know that movie you like so much? With John Travolta?"

Rey laughed, "You mean  _ Grease?" _

He nodded and continued, "Let's do that last song, do you know what it's called?"

Scoffing and not even bothering to answer, she walked to the computer and selected the song. He handed her a microphone and smirked at her still-stunned expression, she mouthed to him,  _ I can't believe you're doing this. _

He shrugged with a smile as the beats and piano started,  _ I got chillllllls, they're multiplying, and I'm losing control - cause the power you're supplying. It's electrifying! _

Rey had a big grin on her face as he tried to mimic Danny's mannerisms, but she schooled her face as she started singing -

_ You better shape up, cause I need a man _

_ And my heart is set on you _

_ You better shape up, you better understand _

_ To my heart I must be true _

He nodded,  _ Nothing left, nothing left for me to do _

_ You're the one that I want, you are the one I want _

_ Oo-oo-oo honey _

Even Kylo was smiling as he heard their friends singing along, a song that has stood the test of time even in their world. He took her hand and swayed them back and forth to the beat before they separated and she crooned the next verse.

_ If you're filled with affection _

_ You're too shy to convey _

_ Meditate in my direction _

_ Feel your way _

He shook his head as he stepped towards her and they sang a conversation that perhaps was a bit too real for karaoke, but Kylo was never known for his lack of intensity.

_ I better shape up, cause you need a man _

_ I need a man who can keep me satisfied _

_ I better shape up if I'm gonna prove _

_ You better prove that my faith is justified _

_ Are you sure? _

_ Yes, I'm sure down deep inside. _

They opened it back up to see Finn, Rose, and Poe dancing with each other as they sang the chorus, Kylo pulling her in to press against him as they danced.

_ You're the one that I want,  _ Kylo imploring with his eyes as she laughed and nodded,  _ Yes indeed. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! let me know =) find me @ reylosource on twitter and tumblr!


End file.
